The present invention is related to novel populations of precursor cells and methods to produce such populations of cells. More particularly, the present invention relates to a population of immortalized precursor cells and the use of such populations to identify compounds capable of regulating the growth of a cell.
Multicellular animals are derived from a clone of cells descended from a single original cell, the fertilized egg. Embryogenesis involves the division and differentiation of multipotential cells, each cell having the ability to develop into multiple cellular lineages. Phenotypically, the cells of such lineages can vary substantially, such as blood cells, muscle cells and neural cells, being specialized.
A wide spectrum of diseases may be treated based upon both the possession of a population of cells having multi-lineage potential and an understanding of the mechanisms that regulate embryonic cell development. For example, the capacity to generate a new population of hematopoietic cells is the basis of bone marrow transplantation, which is currently used as a treatment for a growing number of diseases including anemia, leukemia and breast cancer. In addition, transplantation of genetically altered multipotential cells has been considered as potential therapy for a variety of different diseases including AIDS.
One of the major barriers to both the treatment of diseases and the study of the process by which an undifferentiated embryonic cell becomes committed to a particular developmental pathway is the lack of access to populations of cells that are sufficiently multipotent to be able to develop into various lineages. In particular, much attention has been paid to the use of bone marrow stem cells as a source of multi-potential cells for therapy and experimental use. Bone marrow stem cells, however, have limited use because such populations of cells comprise a subpopulation of complex hematopoietic tissue and, therefore are rare. In addition, bone marrow stem cells have not been grown as a substantially homogeneous population in tissue culture.
Following fertilization, an egg divides over a period of days to form a blastocyst. A blastocyst includes a hollow ball of cells having an inner cell mass and a fluid-filled cavity, both encapsulated by a layer of trophoblast cells. The blastocyst then implants into the uterine wall and enters into the embryonic stage of development characterized by the formation of the placenta, the development of major internal organs and the appearance of major external body structure.
Cells from the inner cell mass of an embryo (i.e. blastocyst) can be used to derive a cell line capable of being maintained in tissue culture that is referred to as embryonic stem (ES) cells. The use of ES cells to obtain hematopoietic populations of differentiated cells has been suggested in Burkett et al., pp. 698-708. 1991, New Biologist, Vol. 3; Schmitt et al., pp. 728-740, 1991, Genes and Development, Vol. 5; Gutierrez-Ramos et al., pp. 9171-9175, 1992, Vol. 89; Keller et al., pp. 473-486, Mol. Cell. Biol., Vol 13; and Breier et al., pp. 521-532, 1992, Development, Vol. 114. The use of ES cells to obtain endothelial populations of differentiated cells has been suggested by Wang et al., pp. 303-316, 1992, Development, Vol 114. Prior investigators, however, have failed to obtain populations of totipotent cells (i.e. cells that can develop into any lineage, discussed in detail below) and pluripotent cells (i.e. cells, that while unable to develop into all lineages of cells, are at least able to develop into all hematopoietic lineages, also discussed in detail below). A reason for this failure is that the ES cells were cultured under conditions in which the cells committed to a cellular lineage early in the tissue culture process. As a result, prior investigators failed to recognize a method for obtaining substantially homogeneous populations of totipotent or pluripotent embryonic cells that are useful for therapeutic or experimental use. In addition, prior investigators failed to recognize a method for inducing substantially homogeneous populations of totipotent or pluripotent cells to develop into preferred cell types.
Thus, there remains a need to develop a population of cells that are totipotent, pluripotent and precursor cells, and therefore, are capable of developing into a wide variety of cellular lineages.
The present invention relates to novel populations of precursor cells that are capable of developing into different cell types. The precursor cell populations of the present invention are particularly advantageous in that the populations can be maintained in tissue culture; and therefore the cells are useful as a therapeutic reagent and a reagent to identify compounds that control precursor cell growth and differentiation.
One embodiment of the present invention is cell population that includes (a) a HOX11 precursor cell population comprising cells having a cell surface molecule Fcxcex3RII, Fcxcex3RIII, Thy-1, CD44, VLA-4xcex1, LFA-1xcex2 or combinations thereof; (b) a HOX11 precursor cell population comprising cells having a cell surface molecule Fcxcex3RII, Fcxcex3RIII, CD44, VLA-4xcex1, LFA-1xcex2 or combinations thereof; (c) a HOX11 precursor cell population comprising cells having a cell surface molecule HSA, CD44, VLA-4xcex1, LFA-1xcex2, ICAM-1 or combinations thereof; (d) a HOX11 precursor cell population comprising cells having a cell surface molecule CD45, Aa4.1, Sca-1, HSA, Fcxcex3RII, Fcxcex3RIII, Thy-1, Mac-1, Gr-1, CD44, VLA-4xcex1, LFA-1xcex2 or combinations thereof; and (e) a HOX11 precursor cell population comprising cells having a cell surface molecule selected from the group consisting of CD45, Aa4.1, HSA, Fcxcex3RII, Fcxcex3RIII, Thy-1, Mac-1, Gr-1, CD44, VLA-4xcex1, LFA-1xcex2, ICAM-1 or combinations thereof. Such a precursor cell population includes cells of a mesodermal derived cellular lineage, more particularly of hematopoietic lineage, endothelial lineage, muscle cell lineage, epithelial cell lineage and neural cell lineage. Also included in the present invention is a method to obtain a precursor cell population of the present invention, such method further discussed below.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method to identify a regulatory factor that influences the growth of a cell, comprising: (a) contacting a HOX11 precursor cell population with a regulatory factor selected from the group consisting of a putative regulatory factor, a known regulatory factor and mixtures thereof; and (b) assessing the responsiveness of the progenitor cell population to the regulatory factor. Preferred methods to assess the responsiveness of a progenitor cell population include performing an assay, such as a proliferation assay and/or a differentiation assay.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method to identify a compound expressed during the development of a population of embryonic stem cells, comprising characterizing at least a portion of the cellular composition of at least one cell contained in a HOX11 progenitor cell population to identify a compound expressed during the development of a population of embryonic stem cells. Preferred compounds to be identified comprise nucleic acids, proteins, carbohydrates and lipids, with cell surface molecules, secreted molecules, cytoplasmic signal transduction molecules, and nucleic acid binding proteins being particularly preferred.
The present invention also includes a method to produce an antibody, comprising administering to an animal an effective amount of a protein and/or peptide derived from a HOX11 progenitor cell population and recovering an antibody capable of selectively binding to the protein.
The present invention also includes a method to identify a therapeutic reagent useful in the treatment of hematopoietic disorders, comprising: (a) Contacting a HOX11 progenitor cell population with a compound selected from the group consisting of a putative regulatory factor and a known regulatory factor; and (b) assessing the responsiveness of the progenitor cell population to the compound. In addition, the present invention includes a method to identify a neutralizing reagent, comprising: (a) contacting a HOX11 progenitor cell population with a known regulatory factor to produce a controlled cell population; (b) combining the controlled cell population with a neutralizing reagent, which may include a known neutralizing compound of the regulatory factor and a putative neutralizing compound of the regulatory factor; and (c) assessing the responsiveness of the progenitor cell population to the neutralizing reagent.
The present invention also includes an endothelial cell population produced by the method comprising, (1) transforming an EB cell population with a nucleic acid molecule encoding a Polyoma Middle T antigen to form Polyoma Middle T EB cells; and (2) culturing the Polyoma Middle T EB cells under conditions suitable to obtain an endothelial cell population. In particular, the present invention includes an endothelial cell population having the identifying characteristics of D4T. The present invention also includes a method to identify a hematopoietic growth factor from such an endothelial cell population.
One embodiment of the present invention is a conditioned medium comprising a cell culture supernatant recovered from a culture of an endothelial cell population produced by the method comprising, (1) transforming an EB cell population with a nucleic acid molecule encoding a Polyoma Middle T antigen to form Polyoma Middle T EB cells; and (2) culturing the Polyoma Middle T EB cells under conditions suitable to obtain an endothelial cell population. The present invention also includes various uses of a conditioned medium including, a method to identify a hematopoietic cell growth factor and a method to expand and mature a population of precursor cells.
The present invention also includes an enhanced precursor cell population, comprising a precursor cell population contacted with a cell culture supernatant recovered from a culture of an endothelial cell population produced by the method comprising, (1) transforming an EB cell population with a nucleic acid molecule encoding a Polyoma Middle T antigen to form Polyoma Middle T EB cells; and (2) culturing the Polyoma Middle T EB cells under conditions suitable to obtain an endothelial cell population, wherein the precursor cell population, when contacted with the cell supernatant results in the formation of an enhanced precursor population.